The Death of The Hector
by Lexo-Mancer
Summary: Two space ships face off, one defending its fleets retreat the other its attack. Which shall emerge victorious, The Hector? or the Achilles? One shot.


**Hello. I wrote this for an assignment for my Greek and Roman Mythology class this semester. I figured, put it up where someone can read it.**

**No plans on continuing this right now, but if tons of people express interest, I might change my plans.**

* * *

There was a crisp clack as Crayak repositioned two model spaceships on his side of the board. "The Ajax and the Odysseus will rout this squadron," He then grasped two more pieces and sharply moved them adjacent to another group of smaller ships, "and the Ajax II and the Menaleaus will cut these ships off from retreat." Crayak pressed his fingertips together in front of him. "Your move, Elmist," he remarked smugly.

Elmist sat in silence for an eternity, chin in hand. "A bold move," he commented at last. "You press your advantage, but leave the rest of your fleet exposed." His hand left his chin, to run once through his long white hair.

Light reflected off of Crayak's bald head, as his lips spread showing pointed teeth. "You are in no position to do anything about it." Crayak gestured at the board. "Your fleet is in disarray, and I have removed several key pieces from your side of the board."

"At great cost to your forces," Elmist calmly replied.

The sound of Crayaks jaw snapping shut echoed. "They are my pieces to use how I see fit."

The wrinkles on Elmist's face deepened as he smiled. "Indeed they are." With a fluid grace, and nary a sound, he picked up a silver piece and moved it forward. "I move the Hector forward to cover my retreat." Elmist then moved several pieces away from the conflict.

Crayak grasped the edge of the table, as his red eyes narrowed into slits. "You think you are clever, don't you?"

Elmist shrugged. "I have my moments. Defending my entire fleet with one ship seems to be one."

"Laugh at this," Crayak hissed, as he picked up a piece, and slammed it down near the Hector. "I move the Achilles to intercept."

* * *

The bridge of the Star Cruiser Hector was a hive of activity. The crew members all wore the same black uniform, and the same serious expression. A message blinked insistently in the captains holo display. "Go ahead with the sensor report," he stated. The concerned lieutenant didn't hesitate to reply.

"Sir, sensors indicate a large mass approaching through subspace. Due to its size, we are fairly certain it is an enemy destroyer. ETA, two minutes at minimum."

The captains response was instantaneous. "Sound General Quarters." Half a second later sirens blared throughout the ship. He then turned to the helmsman. "Turn us so that our port side faces his projected entry point. I want him staring down our gun barrels."

Two minutes later, in a blur of pseudomotion, the hulking form of an enemy starship sprang into existence.

The sensor officer spoke up at once. "Scans confirm, it is an enemy destroyer, the Achilles."

The captain winced. While the Hector was larger and faster, the destroyer had better armor, and bigger guns.

"Open fire he ordered." Without pause, he continued, "Helmsman, try to keep us out of the line of fire for their gun banks."

Laser fire, and bursts of plasma streaked towards the enemy ship. The Achilles response was in kind, if not volume. There was a sudden jerk, and the Achilles seemed to speed up.

The Captain pressed a button on his chair. "Engineering, damage report."

"Sir, they hit our engines with their forward facing guns. We are down to a tenth of our cruising speed. Subspace travel has been rendered impossible. I don't know how long repairs will take."

The Captain barked, "Weapons officer, order all gunners to aim for the gun banks; I want them to be vapor."

"Aye aye captain."

The Captain drew a slow breath. They were essentially dead in the water. Reducing them to a slugfest with the Achilles, pride of the enemy fleet. Not good odds.

The minutes it took the enemy to turn their gun banks to a firing angle were agonizing. The Captain was forced to watch helplessly as they lagged closer and closer to enemy cannons. Suddenly there was a flash of light as the Achilles opened fire with its starboard guns.

The bridge became a concapahny of beeps and shrills, as electric sounds filled the air. Then the damage reports started coming in.

"Sir, we have lost all our engines."

"Port gun bays one through five are offline."

"Shields are at three percent."

The Captain grimaced. "Cease fire," he sighed, and turned to the com officer. "I want a chanel to that ship now."

There was a terse silence, as sweat beaded on the captains forehead.

"Sir, incoming transmission from the Achilles."

"On display," the captain commanded.

The holo display was replaced by a surprisingly young face. The military cut red hair framed a completely smooth and grimacing man.

"This Captain Axel, of the Achilles," he stated harshly.

The captain drew his breath, as he stared into the eyes of his young counterpart. "I am Captain Aims, of the Hector. I offer myself as a prisoner of war to negotiate a cease fire."

Axel's scowl was replaced by a look of contempt. "There can be no treaty between the Graccian Alliance, and the Tragians. You kidnapped one of our own. We shall terminate every last man woman and child."

Aims kept a blank face. He knew this is how the conversation would go. However, he had to try for the sake of his men.

Axel was enraged. "I shall give you two minutes to pray to whatever gods you worship." The image dissolved.

Aims turned to the weapons officer. "Order all guns to aim at their engines. Engineering, I want all power diverted to the functional port side guns."

* * *

A mere minute later the Hector sent a single salvo at the Achilles engines. The response was swift; in seconds the Hector was reduced to a cloud of debris. The only sign of the conflict, a small hole melted through critical plating over the Achilles engines. Only one being took notice.

* * *

Elmist stared at the smoking spot where until recently the Hector stood.

"That battle goes to me," Crayak smirked. "Your Hector, is no more, my Achilles is unscathed."

Elmist pondered at the board calmly.

Crayak looked fit to spit acid. "You may have saved most of your fleet, but without the Hector you have nothing to challenge my Ships."

The Elmist looked at his light frigate Paris, then at the Achilles, and kept a blank face. "If you're certain."


End file.
